


His Fix

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, prompt: secrets & lies, prompt: victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-11
Updated: 2008-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Jasper falls off the wagon after the birthday party incident.





	His Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ's twilight100

He'd said, truthfully, that he needed some time alone, after all that. Would they stop him? Hardly fair, he wasn't hurting her. But she was still burning him.

He'd found his fix: a brunette with legs that went up to Canada. She smelled almost as sweet as her, a natural honeysuckle scent mixing with cranberry and vodka she'd been downing all night.

Silently, he followed her from the club, watched her friend call a cab. She stumbled and it was nearly over then, but he resisted...he would take her alone. The junkie wins tonight...but only the one hit.

\--------

He'd followed her home, invisible in the night. The cab pulled away from the curb.

Faster than a cobra, Jasper dragged her into the dark space between the buildings, hand sealed against her scream. He inhaled deeply, the scent of her blood bloomed around him, sped by her frantic heartbeat.

The bloodlust faded as the woman cooled. He looked up and found Alice waiting at the mouth of the alley.

“You didn't stop me.”

“No,” she whispered.

“Why not?”

Alice looked away, he felt the flood of her guilt as she admitted, “I saw...the alternative. Better her than Bella.”

\--------

Jasper approached her, crimson eyes searching agonized golden ones. “I wouldn't...Edward would stop me...” His voice faded as she collapsed in his arms. He instinctively pushed against her grief with calm, love. “Alice?”

“He's leaving her. He's going to lie to her, break her, and he won't even let me say good-bye.” 

Jasper's tenuous hold on the emotions broke under his own regret and sorrow. Alice began to sob tearlessly.

“We're...leaving...tonight.”

“Okay. Shhh, okay.” Jasper wrapped her in his arms and his love, and, his mind numbing in the face his family's imminent loss, he ran.


End file.
